The Planet Through Wormhole 5
by Overlock
Summary: Read the story and you will see what it's about. I am terrible with summaries, so none of my stories will have them


**The Planet Through Wormhole 5**

The last thing I remembered was entering the wormhole. That means I must have lost consciousness sometime before I landed. When I awoke I found myself on hard, packed down, ground. I also found that I was no longer dressed in my space suit, but I was in normal clothes, and my ship had disappeared.

I looked down at the ground and noticed that it was a deep black, so dark that it seemed to be emanating from the center of the planet. Off in the distance were mountains, with trees which had deep blue leaves on them.

Just then I felt something land on my right leg. I looked down and saw a small red creature; it looked kind of like a grasshopper, only twice as big and with twice as many legs. It hopped off my leg and landed on the deep red grass, instantly changing its color, and matching the grass so well that you wouldn't have seen it if you didn't know it was there.

"Welcome to Azadia, fellow space traveller." Said this voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw a man. He was about six feet tall and had these deep green eyes. Not only that, but he was orange, not bright orange, but definitely orange.

"Hello." I said, shocked that I had just discovered alien life. "My name is Amy."

"My name is Roth'Lathura, and I am pleased to meet you." He said. "Let me show you around."

He then helped me to my feet and we started walking toward a distant pasture.

"Over there are the Rombrak springs, surrounded by the Rombrak Mountains." He pointed, in the distance was this lake of water, the clearest blue that I have ever seen, and all around the lake were these dark mountains. There were a lot of trees and animals all around the Mountains. "And, over there are the fields of Zegartha Morath, where we grow and harvest our food." The fields were vast, covering large hills, probably several hundred acres in length. The fields, themselves, had greenish-blue grass and stood out among the surrounding fields of red grass. There were animals in the fields; they looked like cows, but with the heads of scorpions and the tails of snakes.

I saw another grasshopper jump into the fields and change to match its new environment, changing, immediately, from deep red to greenish-blue.

"These are called Zendrons." He pointed to the cows, "And over there are the Maligrae." He pointed to what looked like giant pigs, with wings and fangs (guess that answers the _"if pigs could fly"_ statement). "And finally, my personal favorites, these are the Scandras." He showed me what looked like giant scorpions, only they had three heads (which were actually positioned on their tails), the one in the middle was that of a snake and the other two were spider heads. They had long, horse-like, legs. On the end of those legs were feet which looked like they belonged to as eagle, with the talons and everything.

We stopped at this small cottage, just on the other side of the pasture. I so was lost in thought about the Scandras, for I had never seen something so amazing, that I didn't realize that the tour was finished.

"Now that we've come to the end of this tour, you are welcome into my home." The sound of Roth's voice brought me back to reality.

"Thank you for your hospitality, and for the tour." I said, "But I really must get going."

"I insist that you stay a bit longer, or you will not survive on this planet. There are more dangers out there than you are aware of."

Taking his advice, I stayed and had dinner with him. The food was amazing! It was so good that my mouth is watering, just thinking about it. There were no imperfections in the food at all, the meat was cooked perfectly, the vegetables were to die for, and the water was the cleanest I had ever drunk.

"Now that you have eaten, I'm going to offer you a choice. Will you stay on this planet, and learn its ways? Or will you leave and go back to your planet, continuing with your old life style. Just be warned, if you do choose to leave, then you will forget that this place even exists, and you will never return here. But if you stay, then I will provide you with shelter, until you can build a house of your own, as the land is free on this planet. The only law is that if you kill it, you must keep it, and all trophies that go with it."

I thought about it for a minute, but my decision was unanimous when he said: "Oh, and for every day that passes here, two have passed on Earth, and you were unconscious for three days, so everyone on Earth assumes you are dead." After I had thought about it for another couple of minutes, I chose to stay.

I have been living on this planet for several thousand years now, as the ground, water, and air are all free of pollution (thus providing any one who lives here with eternal life). And I am writing this letter in the hopes that it lands on Earth, with what remains of my ship, and that someone else will be brave enough to come to this planet. The wormhole I went through is just before you reach the Andromeda galaxy.

If you come to this planet, then I have but one warning: do not bring guns, for they are useless, the only thing that works (in the way of fighting and hunting) are anything with a blade and anything that can be thrown (such as a javelin, or a spear) or shot from a bow, for any advanced forms of weaponry have no effect on ones surroundings.

Here to help,

-Amy


End file.
